brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars
The Clone Wars |Price = see Versions |Developers = Traveller's Tales |Publishers = LucasArts Feral Interactive (Mac OS X)Feral Interactive - LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars for Mac |Date = March 22, 2011www.computerandvideogames.com/286240/news/lego-star-wars-3-clone-wars-delayed-to-march/ Computer and Video Games] October 28, 2011 (Mac)http://www.insidemacgames.com/news/story.php?ID=20289 |Genre = |Modes = Single-player Multiplayer co-op |Rating = E 10+ |Platforms = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360,PlayStation Portable, PC, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3, PSP, Xbox360, PC,http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=284309 Computer and Video Games] Mac OS X }} LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars is a Star Wars video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts. It was released on March 22, 2011, over a year after its announcement on February 8, 2010.Computer and Video Games The game is the fourth released in the theme of LEGO Star Wars. The platforms this game runs on include the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3, PSP, Xbox 360 and Windows PC. The game continues on from LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. The Mac OS X version of the game was released by Feral Interactive on October 27th, 2011. A walkthrough Prima Guide is available. The game was in development in late 2009 when the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series started. The game's existence was covered up and in June 2009—after the second season finale—the LEGO Group started to work on adding the last part of the second season in and new things such as a new hub and a new way to use the lightsaber. The game was completed in late 2010. After this time, Lego began promotions for the game. On 23 June 2010, LEGO released the first trailer for the game and later in 2011 they released several demos and cutscenes. Nintendo made several 3DS trailers for the game as well, and also some E3 convention videos showing gameplay of Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. On 17 March 2011 they put the demo version of the game on Nintendo systems in Game Stop. The official release date of the game was 22 March 2011. Gameplay Characters The game includes characters from Episode II: Attack of the Clones and the The Clone Wars era, as well as some classic characters from the Original Trilogy, a couple from Episode I, and a few from the Expanded Universe. New abilities for the characters include squad command, lightsaber slicing, lightsaber jumps, long distance Jedi attacks and grapple tie-ups, picking up droids, and stepping on certain pads in which Jedi perform "combo moves" to destroy certain objects. Central Hub: Like the other TT LEGO games recently produced, the game features a "central hub", where players can choose to purchase upgrades and select levels to play. There are two hubs; the Star Destroyer known as Resolute and the Providence-class cruiser Invisible Hand.LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Features Massive Ships, Minor Upgrades - kotaku.com Abilities: A new feature included in the game is player-versus-player combat, where each player can build LEGO bases and defend them. Vehicle levels have been upgraded slightly. Now the player can land their ship and begin fighting on foot. All the original elements seen in the previous Star Wars games returned. Levels: There are 20 story mission levels covering most of The Clone Wars film and TV series and the end sequence in Episode II: Attack of the Clones. There are also 40 bonus levels. The high quality improvements from the previous TT Games titles include well polished areas with realistic lighting, shadows and textures and sharper graphics that can render over 200 characters on screen at once.Gamesradar preview Characters ♦ Stands for a Character only on Portable Versions ♣ Stands for an unplayable Character Creatures * Acklay * Orray * Reek * Rishi Eel * Roggwart * Nexu * Zillo Beast Vehicles * AT-TE * BARC Speeder * Hailfire Droid * Plo Koon's Starfighter * Republic Attack Shuttle * Spider Droid * ''The Twilight'' * Armored Assault Tank * AT-AP Walker * Y-Wing Starfighter * AT-RT * RX-200 Stun Tank * Super Tank Levels The game has 20 story levels, which include: ;PROLOGUE Geonosian Arena * Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Geonosian Arena), Anakin Skywalker (Geonosian Arena), Padme Amidala (Geonosian Arena) ;COUNT DOOKU Battle of Geonosis * Characters: Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Ki Adi Mundi Gungan General * Characters: Jar Jar Binks, Commander Stone, Clone Trooper Jedi Crash * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Commander Bly Defenders of Peace * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Wag Too, Commander Bly Weapons Factory * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex, Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, Ahsoka Tano Legacy of Terror * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, Clone Trooper,Luminara Unduli ;GENERAL GRIEVOUS Duel of the Droids * Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, R3-S6, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 * Bosses: General Grievous, R3-S6 Shadow of Malevolence * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon Destroy Malevolence * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2, Padmé Amidala, C-3PO * Boss: General Grievous Lair of Grievous * Characters: Kit Fisto, Nahdar Vebb, Commander Fil, Clone Trooper * Bosses: General Grievous (twice), Gor Rookies * Characters: Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Echo, Hevy, Fives * Bosses: Rishi Eel Grievous Intrigue * Characters: Eeth Koth, Clone Trooper, Anakin Skywalker, Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi * Bosses: General Grievous ;ASAJJ VENTRESS The Hidden Enemy * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Clone Trooper, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody * Bosses: Asajj Ventress, Tri-Droid. Ambush * Characters: Yoda, Lieutenant Thire, Jek, Rys * Bosses: 3 AATs Blue Shadow Virus * Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Clone Trooper, Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks * Bosses: Nuvo Vindi, LEP Droid. Storm over Ryloth * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano Innocents of Ryloth * Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, Waxer, Boil. * Boss: AAT Liberty on Ryloth * Characters: Mace Windu, Commander Ponds ;EPILOGUE Zillo Beast * Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Commander Ponds, Captain Rex *Boss:Zillo Beast. ;SEPARATIST MISSIONS(only on PC and console versions) Hostage Crisis * Characters: Aurra Sing, HELIOS-3D, Cad Bane, Robonino, Shahan Alama, IG-86, Commando Droid. Castle of Doom * Characters: Count Dooku, MagnaGuard * Bosses: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano Secret Codes ;Enter these codes by going to the pause menu > EXTRAS > ENTER SECRET CODE, and type code in Codes hidden, highlight section to read. (Only usable on PC and console versions.) - Perfect Deflect - Dark Side - Fast Build - Invincibilty - Minikit Detector - Super Speeders - Score X2 - Score X4 - Score X6 - Score X8 - Score X10 - Stud Magnet - Regenerate Hearts - Character Studs - Super Saber Cut - Dual Wield - Glow in the Dark - Lieutenant Thire - Jek - Rys - Ahsoka Tano - Jar Jar Binks - Captain Rex - Anakin's Jedi Starfighter - V-19 Torrent Starfighter - Waxer - Boil - Mace Windu - Commander Ponds - Ki-Adi-Mundi - Kit Fitso - Commando Stone - Aayla Secura - Republic Gunship - Commander Bly - Wag Too - Luminara Unduli - Barriss Offee - Clone Trooper - R3-S6 - R2-D2 - Plo Koon - Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter - C-3PO - Nahdar Vebb - Commander Fil - Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper - Hevy - Echo - Adi Gallia - Eeth Koth - Cad Bane - Aurra Sing - Robonino - Shahan Alama - HELIOS 3D - IG-86 - Commando Droid - MagnaGuard - Count Dooku - Admiral Yularen - Jango Fett - R4-P17 - Neimoidian - Battle Droid - Super Battle Droid - Gonk Droid - LEP Servant Droid - Gold Super Battle Droid - Captain Typho - Queen Neeyutnee - Republic Dropship (Rapid Fire) - Battle Droid Commander - Hondo Hohnaka - Pirate Ruffian - Senator Kharrus - The Twilight - Tee Watt Kaa - Turk Falso - Republic Cruiser (Missiles & Torpedos) - Probe Droid - Lurman Villager - TX-20 - Geonosian Guard - Workout Clone Trooper - Bib Fortuna - Undead Geonosian - Destroyer Droid - Y-Wing Starfighter - Heavy Super Battle Droid - Medical Frigate (Torpedos) - H-Type Nubian Yacht - R6-H5 - Kit Fitso's Jedi Starfighter - Republic Attack Shuttle - Clone Pilot - MSE-6 - Jedi Shuttle - Sionver Boll - Arc-170 Starfighter (Rapid Fire) - Bail Organa - Luxury Droid - Onaconda Farr - Senator Philo - Senate Commando (Republic) - Senate Commando - Gammorean Guard -General Grievous - Asajj Ventress - Admiral Ackbar (Classic) - Captain Antilles (Classic) - Chewbacca (Classic) - Han Solo (Classic) - Lando Calrissian (Classic) - Princess Leia(Classic) - Luke Skywalker (Classic) - Qui-Gon Jinn (Classic) - Rebel Commando (Classic) - Wedge Antilles (Classic) - Boba Fett (Classic) - Greedo (Classic) - Darth Maul (Classic) - Darth Sidious (Classic) - Darth Vader Battle Damaged (Classic) - Vader's Apprentice (Classic) - Imperial Guard (Classic) - Clone Shadow Trooper (Classic) - Stormtrooper (Classic) - Tusken Raider (Classic) - Dr Nuvo Vindi - Wat Tambor - Lok Durd - Poggle The Lesser - Nute Gunray - Whorm Loathsom - Chancellor Palpatine - Grand Moff Tarkin - Savage Opress - AT-RT - AT-AP Walker - AT-TE - RX-200 Tank - BARC Speeder - Super Tank - AAT - Dwarf Spider Droid - Hailfire Droid - OG-9 Homing Spider Droid - STAP - Pirate Speeder Tank - Starhawk Speeder Bike - Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter - Slave I - Stealth Ship (Missiles + Torpedos) - Soulless One (Rapid Fire) - Trident Assault Craft (Missiles + Torpedos) - Geonosian Solar Sailor - Hyena Bomber - Vulture Droid - Geonosian Starfighter - Neimodian Shuttle - Pirate Saucer (Missiles) - Magnaguard Starfighter - Xanadu Blood (Rapid Fire) - The Halo (Rapid Fire) Episodes * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) * Ambush * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * Rookies * Duel of the Droids * Lair of Grievous * Jedi Crash * Defenders of Peace (picture section of Lucasarts site) * The Hidden Enemy (picture section of Lucasarts site) * Blue Shadow Virus * Trespass (not in final game) * Storm over Ryloth * Innocents of Ryloth (picture section of Lucasarts site) * Liberty on Ryloth * Hostage Crisis * Weapons Factory (video section of Lucasarts site) * Legacy of Terror * Grievous Intrigue * The Zillo Beast List of abilities * Lightsaber Throw (only on PC and console versions) * Squad command (only on PC and console versions) * Lightsaber slice * Lightsaber jumps * Long distance Jedi attack (only on PC and console versions) * Grapple Tie-Up (only on PC and console versions) * Story Swap (only on PC and console versions) * Battlefield Control (only on PC and console versions) * Free Force (only on PC and console versions) Notes * On February 22, 2011, a demo version of the game was released on the Xbox 360. * On portable versions, there are less characters, some levels cannot be played, and some abilities cannot be used. * General Grevious is shown as the old version on the cover; but in game, he is in a later version. * This is the last game where all dialogue is grunts, groans, gibberish, and mime acting. There are a few intelligable words, though, and much of the TV series cast reprised their roles to provide their respective characters' sounds. * In the sets, the characters have larger and coloured eyes to represent the eyes in the show. However, in the game they have regular Minifigure eyes. * This is the first time Yoda is able to run without his lightsaber. * This is also the first time Darth Vader´s apprentice is playable in a LEGO game. * There is a hidden Bounty Hunter level in the game. Versions LEGO.com Description Gallery References See also * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Traveller's Tales * TT Games * Feral Interactive External links * [http://www.feralinteractive.com/en/mac-games/legostarwarsiii/ LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars for Mac] from Feral Interactive Sources * Star Wars.com video * BrickTuts.com * Official LucasArts site * Gamers Daily News article * Joystiq article * Eurobricks topic * Star Wars.com article * Lego Fans Blog Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:2011 media